Biostorm
Name: BioStorm Gender: Male Species: Giant, Nuclear, Robot Faction: His own faction, but a mix of GDF, and Earth Defenders Element: Electricity/Lightning Title: Living PowerPlant/ Nuclear Robot Abomination/ Living Lightning Weight: 55,000 Metric Tons Height: 70 Meters Energy Style: Natural Battery/ Absorbing electrical energy Combat Style: Melee and Ranged, but more Melee. Grappling usable, but not strong. Looks: Large, Black humanoid robot with green lines going through him, to reflect the bioplasma going through him. Signature Move(s): Bolt Run: A lightning bolt strikes his sword, charging it with electricity. He charges past his opponent with great speed and slashes them. Melee: Uses BioSword to slash at opponents, as well as his BioClaws. Ranged: Fires beams of lightning from palms, chest, and "head crest". If enough energy, can use BioCannon from arm. (Arm turns into a cannon and fires immense electricity) Extra's: BioStick, which turns into his BioSword. Also, he has jets on his feet, and his shoulder blades are jets Armor: Decent, black, steel plating. Weaker than average robot Kaiju such as Kiryu or MKG. (Stronger than Jet Jaguar) Healing Abilities: If he gets slashed or blasted and it did not damage one of his vital batteries, he can regenerate. Origins During the 1980's a nuclear plant was being worked on for the military in America. The base was a secret operation, stationed in a desert in Arizona. The nuclear plant was completed, but the energy needed to power it was not to be found. The USA would have to make nuclear weapons another way. Later, in the year 1999, a discovery was found. A liquid called, BioPlasma was discovered and held mass amounts of energy. The scientists who had worked on the nuclear plant were eager to obtain this liquid. After doing so, they had almost enough to power their nuclear plant. Unfortunetly they had to close the project due to the fact that BioPlasma was too hard to create, as it needed Water, Lava, and Lightning to make it. The Nuclear Plant was closed off, and sealed with Black, Steel Plating. During an unusually large lightning storm, the BioPlasma tipped over from massive amounts of wind and leaked everywhere. A bolt of lightning struck the central nuclear battery. All the other batteries where struck as well, including a core stabilizer battery, used to control the plant. The BioPlasma magnetically reacted to the electricity, and combined with the machinery. It formed a large humanoid form, but it was not stable. Steel plating magnetized to the surface of its BioPlasma skin, and formed BioStorm. Disappearing into the storm, he was not seen until 3 months later. 3 months later, he attacked in New Mexico, unable to be stopped. After that, he struck Texas, making his way up to the Capitol, Washington D.C. In Florida, he was stopped. The army froze, burned, and magnetized him, and found out that the Xiliens were controlling him with a large magnet from their planet. He was disabled after being defeated, and froze in an army containment unit, not to be seen for a long time. Later, he broke free, and escaped, eventually becoming a hero, and he waits in the clouds, ready for the next villain to strike. External Links *Unofficial Biostorm Design Thread Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Green Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:AuraTheHedgehog